


Found

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, Smut, dub-com play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Hide n’ Seek takes a hot turn.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of drabble sized but to the point. The Dub-Con is a game set up in a previous non-included scene. Enjoy!

“Y/N.”

The timber of his voice made you shiver.

“I am not a patient man.”

Yeah, right. Former assassin and probably the record holder for longest stake-out, he had all night. You had all night. Or you would have if he wasn’t already in the room.

His boots stepped into view of your hiding place. You held your breath, waiting for them to pass. They moved on.

“Y/N.”

Large hands wrapped around your ankles and tugged you out from under the bed. The room tilted and you found yourself pinned to the bed. Bucky hovered over you and licked his lips hungrily.

“Under the bed, seriously?”

You gulped. “It was the best I could do under the circum-“

He hushed you with a finger over your lips. “No excuses.” His eyes raked over you and your skimpy night-time apparel. A minute later he was making the same observation over your naked form, your clothes haphazardly tossed around the room. When you tried to cover yourself, he pinned your wrists over your head. He rolled his hips, pressing his bulge against your sex and making you moan. “So, you do what this. I bet if I were to check you right now, you’d be soaking for me already.”

As his hand reached for the juncture of your thighs, you pressed them tightly together. Just because he’d caught you didn’t mean you were going to give up so easily. Bucky leaned close to your face, his eyes dark with so many promises of what he was going to do to you. His nose trailed across your cheekbone. His lips kissed lightly at the underside of your jaw. It was dangerously close to your sweet spot. He kissed around it, chuckling as you squirmed between getting away and trying to urge him to the spot.

“Are you going to play nice,” he whispered, “or am I going to have to take what I want?”

You whimpered and thrust your hips, but adamantly kept your thighs closed.

“Okay then.”

Bucky leaned back and made a show of taking off his belt. Weakly, you fought as he wrapped it around your wrists and attached it to the headboard. His hands trailed down your body. They stopped at your breasts, given them a tight squeeze that made you gasp. Your skin raised with bumps where he ran his fingers lower down your body. Taking hold of your thighs, he forced them apart to reveal your leaking sex.

He laughed. “Oh, yes. Very ready for me.” Your hips bucked as he ran a finger up through your slick. With widening eyes, you watched as he sucked his finger into his mouth for a taste, humming around it. As if greedy for more, he curled two fingers into you. He stroked and curled and thumbed at your clit until you were shaking.

Don’t cum. Not like this.

“Cum for me, baby. I know you can do it.” His hot breath was suddenly next to your ear. “And I know you want to.”

No. No. No.

He frowned as you shook your head. “Suit yourself.” Again, he licked his fingers. “I could taste you all night until you did cum, but something else needs attending to first.” He palmed over his bulge. There was nowhere to go with your wrists tied together, and the sound of his zipper made your chest tighten with your short breaths. He pinned your thighs open, thrusting his cock through your slick in a way that frustrated you to no end.

“Please,” you whimpered.

“What was that?”

What happened to having all night?

He thrust the head into your channel, then returned to torturing you.

Bucky. Bucky happened.

“Please,” you rasped, “please fuck me.”

“That was going to happen anyway, sweetheart.”

He slammed into you, filling you in one breath and shivering with a groan. You screamed as he did that over and over again. The headboard crashed against the wall. The belt was beginning to cut into your wrists. But all you could focus on was the way his pelvis crashing into you and how his thrusts cut through your attempts to breathe. Your name fell like a chant from his lips. A prayer where sometimes he was amused at your attempts to get away, and sometimes where all he could do was sing your praise.

“Taking me so good. Do you feel full? Do you feel how everything in your body sparks when I fuck you?” He twisted and kept going until your screams reached a higher pitch. “I found it,” he chuckled darkly. “And now the real fun begins. Or are you going to cum like a good girl?”

Yes. All of the above.

“No.” You closed your eyes but continued to meet his thrusts. “I don’t feel it.”

“Then I’m not working hard enough.”

Bucky tilted you back, deepening the angle that he could reach inside of you. You shrieked. Your eyes opened just enough to where he could see how they were rolled back in your head. He moved faster. One hand released your thigh and began to play at your clit. Circling it, pinching it. He tried everything he could to make your walls clamp around him. You were so close. And by the way his thrusts were getting sloppy despite their speed, so was he.

“Cum, Y/N. I’ll go all night if I have to. But you will cum.”

You couldn’t fight it anymore. With a shout, you fell apart. Bucky fell forward and fisted at the sheets as he followed you. His body landed on top of yours, sticking and bumping into one another as your chests rushed for oxygen.

You licked your lips while he untied your wrists. “That was-“

“Amazing.”

“Yeah.”

He pulled you to his chest and rubbed your wrists. A few seconds later you both burst into giggles. It had been something random. Something you wanted to do to prove to Bucky that you trusted him. That he could trust you too in that you would tell him if things had gone wrong. Which they hadn’t. You’d talked about it for almost a month before setting a date. Then, like an idiot, you had forgotten until he came home. Still, you weren’t going to argue with the results.

“I’m glad we found something new to do. If you liked it.” You did your best not to tense up in his embrace.

Bucky hummed and circled his thumb on your arm. “I think I did. Though I might need another round to be sure. Maybe where you have to look for me?”

You smiled. “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
